<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backwards, Forwards by PrinceDork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472671">Backwards, Forwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork'>PrinceDork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), H - Freeform, Hela is a good gay, Not Beta Read, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers Need a Hug, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, asguard more like assguard, feat: peter, haha get it, hnnn im too gay for this, im dumb sorry, im so funny, more tags as I need them, no beta we die like men, peter is too good for this world, time travel fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is dangerous, difficult, and downright stupid.</p><p>But everyone grieves for those ripped away by Thanos, especially the god of Mischief. </p><p>When he manages to befriend a strange boy dressed in red, and see just the extent of the damage done, he decides that it is worth it. </p><p>Problem is, the two of them weren't the only ones brought back in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Hela &amp; Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backwards, Forwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brooo thanks so much for checking this out!! i hope you enjoy it!!</p><p>if you see any errors or anything please let me know!! this is not beta read and i am chaotic dummy so sorry hhh </p><p>((also if someone wants to beta read then pls let me know!!))</p><p>anyways yeah stay safe drink water love u!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1 </p><p>A thin figure of a man sat in the alleyway, his back pressed against the wall as he held his arms close to his chest. His clothes were dark, black shirt and jeans, with a black jacket. They were torn from too much use and not enough care, and probably reeked of the dirt and grime of the city. </p><p>The man had once been a god, a prince. He once struck fear into the hearts of all who saw him.</p><p>Now, he was another human, hiding from the bustle as he ate some day-old fries he had scavenged from a McDonald’s trashcan. </p><p>The noise of someone alerted him, he quickly lifted his head and looked around, tensing. He was prepared to fight, despite his weakened and hungry state. </p><p>The Spider boy. </p><p>The man had seen the child swinging throughout the city, fighting lowly criminals and in general helping people out. He seemed like a good kid. </p><p>But he was also a threat, due to his acquaintance with Stark. </p><p>“Excuse me, sir.” The boy called, landing in a crouch and standing, his pose slack. He was trying to make it known he was not a threat, the man thought, but he was still wary. “It’s real late outside, you should probably go home before someone hurts you.” </p><p>“I have no home, not anymore.” The man replied curtly, relaxing slightly as he ate another sliver of potato. “I can defend myself.” </p><p>The boy didn’t seem to like this answer. </p><p>“Oh, I get it. Life’s pretty rough, especially after all that happened.” He could hear the boy’s voice crack at that. He had been negatively affected by Thanos as well. “But there’s places you can go, people who can help you! My a - Um, My friend, Miss Parker, she works a shelter for people like you! They got hot food, warm beds, clothes, and anything else you need! I can take you there, if you’d like.”</p><p>The man considered his words, before his lips curled into a frown and he shook is head. </p><p>“That’s fair! Not a fan of people?” </p><p>The man was silent. </p><p>“Wait right here, I’ll be back.” The boy offered, before he tilted up to the sky and shot some of that strange substance out of his wrists, and was gone. </p><p>The man considered getting up an leaving, as to avoid the boy. But the growl of his stomach suggested otherwise. </p><p>Perhaps the boy was friendly.</p><p>He finished his food and sighed, leaning his head back as he stared at the dark sky from above the buildings.</p><p>After only a couple minutes, the boy was back clutching four items in his hands. The man recognized two of them as bottles of water, but the other two things were unfamiliar. He had no names for the food items he had eaten, for the most part. </p><p>“A good ole’ New York Hot Dog!” The boy explained, offering one of the long cardboard containers to the man, with a water bottle. </p><p>The man hated handouts, having to beg others for help. </p><p>But no one knew of him, of his reputation.</p><p>Perhaps he could accept.</p><p>Carefully, the man accepted the items. He quickly chugged the water, before examining the ‘New York Hot Dog’. </p><p>The boy sat down next to him, cross-legged, and pulled the mask up so that it no longer covered his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t worry, sir, it’s not poison or anything.” He offered, before taking a big bite of his own food. </p><p>The man carefully pulled his food out of it’s container, before copying the boy’s actions and taking a bite.</p><p>It wasn’t… bad, per say. It was odd, that was for sure. But most human food was odd. </p><p>It was warm, and it was food.</p><p>The man neatly ate his hot dog, licking his fingers before brushing them on his pants. The boy ate his much quicker, and drank his own water.</p><p>“I’m Spider-man.” The boy said, once they both finished. “I can’t tell ya my real name, secret identities and all that.” </p><p>The man saw him turn to him with a bright smile. </p><p>“...Loki.” </p><p>“Cool! Nice to meetcha, Mister Loki!” The boy stood, still grinning. “I’ve gotta get back to work, but I’ll see ya around! Be safe!” He waved, before pulling his mask back down and swinging off.</p><p>Odd.</p><p>---</p><p>Spider-boy coming to visit the god became a regular event. The boy explained that he ate dinner during Spider-manning, and often was really lonely. So he wanted to make friends with Loki. </p><p>Loki, while tense and not a great conversation partner, grew to enjoy the Hot Dogs. </p><p>Spider-man came every night, around the same time, holding the two hot dogs and the two waters. Sometimes he would get something extra, or something new. Strange toppings folded beneath bread called “Gyros”, slices of hot potatoes (with plenty of salt) called French Fries, or, on colder nights, he brought a bitter drink called Coffee. </p><p>Loki grew to enjoy the boy’s company and endless chatter. He was a good kid, too kind and naive for his own good. But a good kid. </p><p>Loki often envied him, for having the stability and support that Loki never received as a child. </p><p>Sometimes, the boy would come and be less excitable than usual. He would be quiet, sitting and eating in silence, offering only small updates on his superhero lifestyle. Loki never asked what troubled him, as it was not his place.</p><p>But as Loki grew closer and closer to the boy, he found himself growing more and more - off put, but the boy’s distress. </p><p>Finally, one day, Loki caved.</p><p>“What ails you, boy?” He asked, looking at the child beside him curiously. </p><p>The boy hesitated, and Loki could see his lower lip trembling slightly. </p><p>“You know Mister Stark?” </p><p>Loki tensed slightly, but tried not to make it obvious. He nodded.</p><p>“He… Before he… We were really close. I kinda considered him my… well, my father figure.” His voice was wavering, it was painful for him to speak. But he kept going. “I… He was probably my… my best friend. I trusted him, and cared about him.” A soft sob, which tugged at Loki’s frozen heart. “I… I can’t get over it. It’s been almost a year since he died but… I still miss him. So much.” </p><p>The boy hugged himself, and Loki let out a soft sigh, opening his arms. He was not one for physical contact, but the boy was… his friend. He supposed he did care slightly. He certainly didn’t want to see him crying. </p><p>The boy accepted quickly, burying himself in Loki’s hold. He held onto the god and sobbed, the broken sobs of a broken child. </p><p>Loki wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself, that it hurt him to see the boy like this.</p><p>“We all lost something to Thanos.” Loki began, once he noted the boy had calmed somewhat. </p><p>Loki hesitated. It would be dangerous to bring this up but… the boy didn’t seem like the kind to hold grudges. </p><p>“But not all hope is… lost. There is still a way to defeat him.” </p><p>The boy seemed confused. “But… we already did?”</p><p>“He still won.” Loki scowled. “He still took, and he took, with no regard for others.” Loki found himself growing angry. He took in a deep breath. </p><p>“What if I told you that I know how to go back and… and stop all of this from happening.”</p><p>The boy shot up, looking Loki dead in the eyes, the mask’s eyes wide. </p><p>“How?” </p><p>Loki took another breath. It was now or never.</p><p>“My name is Loki. Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard. The one from New York.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why are these two so dumb smh my head</p><p>anyways thanks so much for reading!! i really appreciate it!! if you like it then please consider hitting that kudos button and/or commenting! if not, that's cool, i'm super nervous about that too lol</p><p>anyways so like,,, just a small heads up, im going to be dragging some original characters into this, bc i think it would be cool to see some others in it. so if u want to have your character perhaps featured in this story, please comment the following info!! </p><p>Character's full name:<br/>Character's age in 2010:<br/>Character's family life/backstory:<br/>Character's personality:<br/>Character's strengths and weaknesses (emotionally and physically):<br/>Character's appearance:<br/>Character's abilities/skills:<br/>Other:</p><p>anyways yeah!! have a good one!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>